


That Don't Impress Me Much

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Jasper isn’t impressed with Kyle Dubas’ latest decisions.





	That Don't Impress Me Much

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to thank Cees and Mac for their contributions in the past few years. Title from good old Shania Twain. POV is Zach Hyman’s.
> 
> PS: We’re all going to pretend Willy signed his contract over the summer. Denial is not just the name of a river in Egypt, after all.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star sort-of-weeps from Mitch’s shoulder. He’s partially hiding under Mitch’s t-shirt, and he’s clearly miserable.

 

Zach doesn't remember feeling this helpless even when they ‘lost’ Jasper back in April.

 

“It’s going to be okay, buddy,” Mitch tries to reassure him, though he looks as miserable as Star.

 

Zach does appreciate what Mitch is trying to do, here, but he doesn't think things are going to be okay for a very long time.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper snorts, seemingly reading Zach’s mind.

 

He’s fuming. Literally. His nostrils haven’t stopped producing smoke since the announcement was made public that Connor had been traded to Dallas and Mac had been put on waivers.

 

“Jasper,” Willy says, patting him on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper turns towards him, a ‘What?’ so filled with venom Zach winces.

 

Willy, thankfully, is pretty laid back, so he continues to pat Jasper on the head and makes soothing noises here and there.

 

They’re in the greenhouse, it’s October 1st, they’ve got their first game in two days and Kyle went and decided to mix things up, since the roster was due today.

 

“Trust the process,” Auston says. He’s sitting on one of the several lawn chairs they put into the greenhouse so people can dragon-sit while the guys play with their flowers and what not.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs, clearly not buying into Kyle’s bullshit.

 

“ _Tweet_?” Dandelion asks from her perch on Zach’s shoulder.

 

“Dallas is in Texas,” Zach explains.

 

Dandelion is a bit shaky on American geography for all that she’s from Arkansas.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper comments irritated.

 

“I am sure Kyle would have traded Cees to a closer team, had the occasion arisen,” Willy tries to explain.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects. Clearly Kyle Dubas didn't try hard enough, in his books.

 

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_?” Dandelion asks.

 

“No, sweetheart,” Mitch replies with a sad smile. “We don't play them often. Twice a year if we’re lucky. They’re in a completely different division.”

 

“But,” Auston adds, “Polie was traded to the Stars, too, back in the summer. At least you guys can schedule Skype dates with both of them.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

 

Zach agrees. It’s not the same thing.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star comments. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

 

“I know you like Mac, buddy,” Auston’s eyes are brimming with unshed tears.

 

Zach hates seeing him so stressed at the beginning of the season. He’s already got bags under his eyes as big as the Sahara, and they’ve got 82 games to go before the playoffs even start.

 

“ _Beep_?” Star inquires about Curtis’ upcoming destination.

 

“We don't know, yet,” Willy says succinctly, clearly deciding that explaining waivers to little dragons is not the right thing to do at this precise moment.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper states peremptory.

 

“That’s not true,” Zach says. “You can’t ‘not like Sparks’, buddy. You haven’t even met him, yet.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sniffs hoity-toity.

 

“Jasper,” Mitch tells him warningly.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper turns towards him, eyes reduced to slivers.

 

“Give them a chance, will you?” Mitch says, picking Jasper up and caressing his snout gently with his index finger. “Let Dubie and Babs do their job, and allow for our friends to pursue their career on teams where there is room for them to grow. Allow our new teammates to find their place on the Leafs.”

 

“Well said, Mitchy,” Babs says from the door of the greenhouse.

 

“Coach,” Zach says, getting up from the chair before deciding that he’s not back in middle school, and he can actually sit the fuck down in his own house.

 

“I figured there might be an insurrection brewing, so I came along with pastries and homemade jam,” Babs says making his way into the greenhouse and sitting on one of the remaining free lawn chairs.

 

He’s indeed carrying a couple of bags, which Jasper looks at with a mixture of interest and disdain.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star greets him, still not dislodging his butt from Mitch’s shoulder.

 

Zach notices Auston, Willy and Mitch sending Babs rueful smiles, which Babs acknowledges with one of his own.

 

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion adds her own welcome and jumps from Zach to Auston and from him to Willy, who’s the closest to Babs. She then takes a final leap to Babs’ left knee.

 

“Not as mad as your buddies, eh?” Babs welcomes her, shaking the paw she extends and then patting her on the head.

 

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion answers.

 

“It’s easier for her,” Zach translates. “She’s only known Connor and Curtis for a short while. But she’s sad that Star and Jasper are so bummed.”

 

Auston opens the cooler and passes Babs a beer that their coach accepts with a thankful nod.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper objects vehemently, positioning himself on Mitch’s knee so as to see Babs better.

 

“Excuse me,” Zach says. “Jasper is not bummed. He’s mad.”

 

“I know, buddy,” Babs nods. “That’s why I came over.”

 

“You didn't have to,” Willy says, cuddling Dandelion who’s made her way back to him. “We’re explaining things to them.”

 

“I think it’d be better coming from me,” Babs says. “After all, Kyle made decisions based on my recommendations. Plus, I know you guys thought that we were done with the changes and weren’t expecting to lose more friends right now.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper concurs, because, as Zach knows all too well, the only change Jasper is expecting is Dylan Strome on the fucking Leafs roster.

 

“That was a consideration, Jasper,” Babs points out. “I understand where you’re coming from, but there is no easy way to sugar-coat it: the people in this greenhouse are very good at their job and they need to be compensated accordingly. If you want Strome on the team as well—and Dubie is doing his best to make that work—sacrifices will have to be made.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper points out, because, or so Zach surmises, he’s been taking GM-lessons from Kyle, Lou, or both.

 

“Yes, Connor’s salary wasn't very high,” Babs agrees while Mitch looks at Auston with a ‘what the fuck’ expression that denotes he didn't know Jasper was learning about this shit.

 

“But,” Babs continues, “I could not guarantee he would play as often as he would have liked, and in those circumstances it became difficult to carry his salary. Plus, Dallas really needs a player like him.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs.

 

“Yes, buddy,” Babs nods. “We really don't.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper laments.

 

Zach notices that he’s losing steam. He’s been bitching about Cees and Mac since Auston, Mitchy and Willy came home and gave them the news—Zach skipped practice to rest his hip one more day.

 

“You don't have to like it, Jasper,” Auston reassures him. “None of us does.”

 

“Matty is right, buddy,” Willy nods. “This is one of the most awful parts of hockey. You lose teammates along the way.”

 

“It doesn't mean you’re losing your friends,” Mitch adds. “Think about how you’re still talking to Sosh every week.”

 

“We can make a calendar where we schedule all of your Skype dates,” Zach proposes, which gets Star to perk up a bit, and Jasper mildly interested.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Auston latches on. “You guys are already talking to Sosh, Bozie, Marty, Dylan and Davo. Star has bi-monthly chats set up with Plek until, like, 2025. Adding a couple more is going to be easy.”

 

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet,_ ” Dandelion adds helpfully.

 

“Absolutely,” Zach says. “You can get to know them all better, but in small doses so you don't feel overwhelmed.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, which is a very clear ‘I guess’. Then, to Babs, “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

 

“Of course my wife made this for you,” Babs replies, trying to contain a smile. “She’s been baking since I told her things might move in this direction. She wanted you to have plenty of comfort food. The jam I bought, though.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, seemingly finding this acceptable.

 

“Bribery,” Auston sighs. “We’re resorting to straight up bribery.”

 

“I would call it a compromise,” Babs says with a smile.

 

“I can’t believe we managed to spoil you guys so much in such a short time,” Auston says shaking his head.

 

“ _Beep,_ ” Star objects.

 

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion adds her two cents.

 

“You guys are right, sorry,” Auston nods serious. “I cannot believe we managed to spoil _Jasper_ so much.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper dismisses Auston’s comments with a flick of the tail before flying over to Babs and landing on his knee.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_?” he asks, looking unsure for the first time since the news broke.

 

Zach’s heart feels so heavy on days like these. These creatures love so deeply and trust so much. It’s really humbling that they have chosen a bunch of hockey players to take care of them, regardless of the Hockey Gods business.

 

“I can’t promise you that, buddy,” Babs says sadly. “There will probably be other changes, even this season. But,” he adds, “I can promise you the reasons will be solid and that I will always make the time to explain them to you.”

 

Jasper ponders on that for a bit, while Star makes his way out of Mitch’s shirt and slowly retreats to Auston’s head. Dandelion observes Jasper closely from her perch on Willy’s shoulder, waiting for directions since this is a hockey matter—pretty much the only thing for which she defers to Jasper.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper finally accepts. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

 

“Of course, you can still be mad,” Babs nods. “But thank you for understanding and for trusting us to be able to do our jobs.”

 

“I would apologize,” Auston tells Babs, “but Jasper would probably skewer me.”

 

“I came bearing gifts, Matty,” Babs says. “I knew I was the one who needed to explain, not you guys.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks.

 

“Yes, buddy,” Auston smiles softly. “You can drown your sorrows in sugar today, since Coach was so kind as to enable your addiction. You, too, guys,” Auston adds, speaking to Dandelion and Star.

 

“Us, too?” Willy asks with a smirk.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star assents, retrieving a mini-tart from the bag and carrying it to Willy before Jasper can intervene.

 

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper protests indignant.

 

“There is plenty for everyone to go around,” Babs laughs lifting the bag and emptying its contents on the coffee table that came with the lawn chairs.

 

They’ve got the whole adult set up, and Zach is very proud of that. Both houses are still a work in progress, but the greenhouse is furnished even if the plants are still running amok.

 

Mitch helps Babs setting the goodies on the table while Willy runs into the house to retrieve more beers and some less sugary snacks as well as water.

 

“We were thinking of grilling, tonight, Coach,” Auston says. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

 

“Another time, Matty,” Babs says. “I want to spend as much time at home as I can before we get swamped. I’ll stop by for a bit, though,” he adds when he realizes that none of the dragons is particularly impressed with him wanting to leave. “Have another beer, try one of the pastries.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says approvingly before going back to perusing the delicious tarts Mrs. Babs made for them.

 

Soon thereafter, Willy returns with more food as well as some napkins and plates—Zach’s mildly impressed at his boyfriend’s foresight—and once Jasper’s finally settled on a blueberry tart, he allows for everyone else to try Mrs. Babs’ delicious pastries.

 

“Thanks for coming over, Coach,” Mitch says as he supervises their dragons enjoying homemade sugary concoctions that will make bedtime a challenge.

 

“It was the least I could do,” Babs says. “This is a team effort, as well as a team responsibility, and they’re an integral part of the team.”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods. He doesn't look on the edge of a breakdown anymore, which means Auston’s a bit more relaxed. Some of the tension Zach’s been carrying around loosens up.

 

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_?” Dandelion asks while daintily eating her own choice—a lovely raspberry thingy she was kind enough to share with Zach.

 

“That would be lovely, Dandelion,” Willy nods. “She said she’d be happy to meet the new guys if we think it would help them make them feel welcome.”

 

“Thank you, Dandelion,” Babs smiles. “Let’s see how the first few weeks of the season go. I don't want you to be overwhelmed by a dozen new players when we don't know how many are going to stick around.”

 

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion smiles in return, clearly grateful for Babs’ thoughtfulness.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper interjects, finding a sort of second wind now that some sugar is coursing through his veins.

 

“God, no,” Willy groans, “can we not talk about the power play?”

 

“Or the penalty kill,” Mitch adds rolling his eyes.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

 

“Yes, buddy,” Auston laughs. “We know we’re still not up to Babs’ or your exacting standards,” he adds while Babs does his best not to laugh. “We’re working on it.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments.

 

Zach snorts at the blatant ‘Work harder,’ while Willy turns towards Babs.

 

“This is all your fault, Coach,” he accuses him good-naturedly.

 

“He’s an excellent pupil,” Babs grins proudly.

 

“ _Beep_?” Star asks timidly.

 

“Of course, you are as well, Star,” Babs reassures him. “Your ice-balance has improved a lot, hasn't it? And you’re doing a great job in helping Dandelion learning how to dragon-ice skate.”

 

Star’s eyes twitch happily at Babs’ praise while Dandelion nods in agreement before jumping over to Babs to dragon-kiss him in thanks.

 

As Auston and Mitch begin to discuss the Leafs power play with Jasper and Babs—because they spoil their kids like there is no tomorrow—Zach looks at Willy, who winks and smiles.

 

“Love you,” he mouths, and Zach smiles and reaches out to squeeze Willy’s hand briefly.

 

Star, bored by hockey talk and clearly satisfied with his mini-tart, decides for naptime to be spent on Willy’s head and settles there, while Dandelion opts for going back to tending to the greenhouse—she is currently removing all excess weeds.

 

Zach exhales, relieved that, as much as things are changing, they also remain the same.

 

New people will keep coming in, and old friends will leave. Hockey has always been the glue that kept them all together, but Jasper, Star and Dandelion are going to ensure the ties that bind them are never going to be rescinded.

 

Zach can’t help but feeling like that is their greatest gift.


End file.
